disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Russo
Maximilion Alanzo Ernesto "Max" Russo is a former wizard and the youngest of the Russo siblings. Like his brother and sister, he is half Mexican from his mother, Theresa, and half Italian-American from his dad, Jerry. In the series's finale, Alex became the Russo Family Wizard and Justin a full wizard due to becoming the Headmaster of Wiz Tech. As compensation for the only sibling to become mortal, Max obtains the Sub Station which he seems very happy about. Background Biography Max often uses his siblings' situation to his benefit. For example, when Alex used magic to go to the Crazy Ten Minute Sale, Max used that time to tell his dad, Jerry, that he had broken his wand. Max is shown to have a C+ in Wizard Class which makes him average. He has a few strange habits such as putting marshmallows with asparagus and using his mom's dress as a Darth Vader cape. In fact, this unusual way of thinking allowed him to outsmart (or as Alex said "out-dumb") a genie into undoing her twisted wishes. It is unknown if Max has lived in Waverly Place his whole life but it is known that he has Hispanic heritage from his mother's side. His mother often tries to get the kids to learn about their Latino heritage. From his father's side, he inherited his wizardry skills. It is likely that he is also half Italian from his father, due to the last name Russo and the fact that Alex has stated that they are only half Latino. It is revealed that Max likes Chinese food and pineapple in "Potion Commotion". Max is known to play soccer as Justin is seen practicing kissing on Max's soccer ball in the episode "First Kiss". He also likes to make strange sandwiches (which is useful, as his parents own a sandwich shop), and he loves to eat them even more. Max is a witty, cheeky boy when covering for his sister he manages to get sneakers off of her for it. His shoe size is a size 5. He is quite smart and always tries to "bend situations to his benefit"; when his sister was in trouble he used the opportunity to tell his dad that he broke his wand. He did not get in much trouble as his dad was busy with his sister. Max has little regard for safety or forethought. When reading up on the conscience spell, he deliberately ignored the 'please read' notice that went with it listing the dangers, which resulted in his conscience taking on physical form. He has also shown a dark side to himself that equals or even surpasses Alex. He blatantly told his conscience that when it comes to a choice between right and wrong, he prefers wrong. He would rather sabotage his brother in the contest than study, even when Alex chose to study. When Conscience tried to warn him about the dangers of summoning monsters from Justin's handbook Max completely ignored his warnings of mass chaos and danger and did so anyway. In the Season 2, he starts to "work" for his money with his best friend Alfred. An example is in "Smarty Pants", in was he puts water in bottles for sell it; and in "Beware Wolf", he cared dogs. Apparently, he has a crush with Gigi which it can see in "Graphic Novel" and has his first date in "Alex Does Good". Maximan is a superhero that Max played in the episode "Alex's Brother, Maximan." He wore a cape with sharks on it, his underwear, long blue pants, and a yellow long sleeve shirt that with a big M'' on the front. His dad pretended to be a burglar, and Alex and Justin came to help Max with climbing up a wall outside of the sub station. Personality At 16, he is the most mischievous, determined to take his magic "to the Max". When he's not dodging homework and vegetables, Max plays practical jokes on his siblings. His first spell was "''Comakus Pancakus" to conjure up a stack of pancakes. Powers and Abilities Max was a fun wizard and sometimes uses magic irresponsibly, but on the whole, he prefers to cause havoc without magic. He lost his powers in the series finale due to losing the Family Wizard Competition. He is quite mischievous and quick to use magic in a situation, like his sister, and it often leads to disaster. However, in the end, he makes things right with his abilities and help from his siblings. In the episode "Potion Commotion", he gets his full powers. He has to wear a horrible looking hat for four days until his powers were in control. In that episode, he also uses the spell "Levitatus Liquidatus" to make a can of liquid float. It is also shown in previous episodes that he is behind in learning spells while his siblings are way ahead. For example, in "Potion Commotion", he is learning wizard training exercise #5 while Justin and Alex are learning lesson #372. He also tries to break set records, like in "Pop Me and We Both Go Down" when his dad's trophy pulls off his underwear and runs away with it, Max says he wore those underwear for a long time, possibly a week. In the later episodes, he starts to use more magic such as Pound for pound you're a clown to use on Justin, which backfired and turned him into a clown), Roomius fixus (turned Alex's room to normal size), and also many more spells in My Tutor, Tutor. In the episode, "Three Maxes and a Little Lady", Alex and Justin turn Max into a little girl form, making his/her name Maxine Russo. Key Episodes Season 2 *Alex's Brother, Maximan *Make It Happen *Hugh's Not Normus *Alex Does Good Season 3 *Dude Looks Like Shakira *Max's Secret Girlfriend Season 4 *Three Maxes and a Little Lady *Daddy's Little Girl (Maxine's key episode) *Back to Max *Meet The Werewolves *Who Will Be The Family Wizard Trivia *None of the Russos wanted Max to become the family wizard. Judging from his parents' reaction when told that would be the likeliest result. *Max was the only one of the Russo Trio to not keep their powers, as Alex became the Russo Family Wizard and Justin became the new Headmaster of Wiz Tech thus gaining full wizard abilities. *Max is Kelbo, Justin is Jerry, and Alex is Megan in terms of personality. Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Dogs Category:Hispanic characters Category:Students Category:Transformed characters